Red Lightning Backstories
by FelineGal
Summary: you may wanna read Hector Railway's FanFiction: Red Lightning before this, but you don't have to. this is basically just backstories of the Characters that are Starring in RL, starting with Morgan Novak and Shadow the Hedgehog. I own almost nothing. rated T for blood, violence, swearing.


**Chapter 1**

**Morgan and Shadow**

.….

Shadow's POV

.….

Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Rogue and I were in Eggman's new base, fighting his new Scorpio-drones. And we were getting swamped, even I was having some difficulty. Two drones stood in front of me, throwing they're claws and stingers at me, but I managed to swat them away, I soon dismantled them but then I felt a sharp pain in my back, another one had snuck up behind me and tore at my back

"Chaos Spear!" I shouted, turning around and throwing a Chaos Spear at it, easily destroying it, but there was another one hiding underneath it that sprang out and slashed it's claws across my chest. I kicked it away and clutched the wound, I looked around seeing nothing but the scorpion-like robots as they began to close in on me. My body began glowing "Chaos.." I crossed my arms across my chest, then unleashed the power in a small, yet devastating explosion "**Blast!**" some of the surrounding Scorpio-drones were destroyed but there were more that just kept coming. I clutched my chest again, that movement didn't do the wound any good. The Scorpio-drones crawled towards me from all sides, there was suddenly an explosion from behind, I looked and saw that the Scorpio-king, a much larger version of the drones powered by the 7 Chaos emeralds, was starting to collapse, I could see the Chaos emeralds glowing, brighter and brighter, that could only mean one thing: Chaos control! The Scorpio-king suddenly exploded in a wave of bright light, I was thrown off my feet, then I blacked out.

.….

Morgan's POV

.….

my name is Morgan Novak, I'm just you're average little girl.. OK so I'm not really average, I'm 13 and I act like a 5-year-old, and I'm a Werecat, it happened a few days ago, during a storm, I got hit with a bolt of red lightning. a lot of people got hit by red lightning and gained super powers, mine was the ability to turn into a Werecat; basically it's a werewolf with cat-like features, but there's more to it than that, I could transform whenever I wanted and it only takes 10 seconds. In my human form I have a slim build and yet my strength is 5 times that of a normal human, as well as my speed and senses, in my Werecat form they're 10 times that of a normal human. In my human form I have short pink hair, greenish-brown eyes, and I usually wear a black T-shirt with the Warriors logo and clan symbols over a magenta long-sleeved shirt adorned with silver stars, it used to be a turtle-neck but I tore that off, sky-blue jeans with dalmatians at the bottom, and white and hot-pink sneakers. In my Werecat form I have bright-pink fur, light-pink paws, ears, belly and tail-tip edged with purple, I can still talk in this form and my voice is more feral. I'm usually happy-go-lucky and a little hyper like Pinkie Pie, and also kind, gentle and understanding, but if you tick me off I'll- oh look a chair!

What was I saying? Oh yeah! I also have a pet cat named Sister Pasha, she also got hit by the Red Lightning and now has the ability to create all kinds of illusions that could even fool the laws of physics. My family was kinda rich, and we lived in a mini-mansion out in the forest.

But enough of the introductions and explanations, let's get to the story shall we?

Sister Pasha and I were sitting in the back yard near the pond at, like, midnight, gazing up at the stars.. nothin interesting here..

"look! A shooting star!" I exclaimed, pointing at a star that was flying through the sky

"oh boy! I wish I had a fountain of catnip!" Sister Pasha mewed, using a sound illusion, putting her front paws together and closing her eyes as if she was praying

"yeah? Well I wish.." I said casually, then started flailing "**that the shooting star wasn't heading right for us!**" I grabbed the orange, female, tabby cat off of my head and began running back to the house, and stupidly not using my super speed, the meteor caught up to me but thankfully didn't hit me. I fell face-first onto the ground and Sister Pasha just sat on my hands that were out-stretched towards the sky. "why do is suddenly think I deserved this?" I mumbled through the dirt, Sister Pasha jumped off of my hands allowing me to push myself up

"I smell blood" Sister Pasha said, I sniffed the air, the sent of blood was coming from the crater that was left by the meteor. I walked up to it's edge, Sister Pasha following, I looked down and saw a familiar black anthro hedgehog with red highlights. I couldn't feel my lower jaw, all I could do was pull a sign with the word 'ERMIFAKINGAWD!' written on it out of nowhere

"…so what do we do with it?" Sister Pasha asked me after a moment of silence

.….

Shadow's POV

.….

I thought I had died, but then I felt a slight throbbing pain that grew with each second, I groaned and blinked open my eyes and saw a wooden ceiling, I sat up to see that I was on a king-sized bed in a mostly empty room, a dresser to the right, and a table on the left side of the bed. I looked down at myself and saw that I was covered in bandages, my shoes and gloves had been taken off, but not my rings. Whoever had found me knew about me.

_Slam!_

"goood morning!~" I looked and saw a human girl no older than 13 with short pink hair holding a tray of food, she was smiling as if there wasn't a care in the world. I must have been Chaos Controlled to earth. She walked up to the bed and placed the tray onto the table, then started babbling about something, all I got was "blah blah blah shooting star blah blah blah blood blah blah blah broken bone blah blah blah.." it was annoying

_Crash!_

At that noise a pair of pink cat ears suddenly sprouted at the top her head before disappearing under her hair

"excuse me" she said casually, before turning around and shouting "**Sister Pasha!**" and she stormed out of the room. Thank goodness that was over. I suddenly heard a loud growl, and realized that I was starving, I scooted over to the table and looked at the contents of the tray she had left; a stack of large, fluffy pancakes topped with syrup and cut into even slices, a small bowl filled with fairly large and juicy looking strawberries, a plate of watermelon slices, and a cup of milk. It didn't look like much but I was too hungry to complain, so I grabbed the fork and popped one of the pancake slices into my mouth. It was good, _really _good. I ate the rest of the pancakes and drank some of the milk, then went on to the strawberries and watermelon slices, those were really good too. I sighed when I was done, that was probably the best meal I ever had.

Then I sensed something, it was faint but there was no question: a Chaos Emerald, and my ticket back to Mobius. I stood up and almost immediately fell back down, clutching my leg, which hurt as if an anvil had fallen onto it, I must have broken it somehow. Damn. I lay back down on the bed, having nothing to do anymore.

.….

Morgan's POV

.….

Sister Pasha had knocked down another fancy vase, she may have been smart enough to create all kinds of illusions but she was still a cat.

"sorry" she said, her ears drooping

"just clean it up" I instructed, a dustpan and brush faded into existence and began sweeping up the broken pieces and dumping them into a nearby trashcan

"how was Shadow?" she asked, trying to change the subject. I heard a faint growl from one of the rooms above us

"he's awake, probably eating by now" I answered

"that's good" she was just about finished with the clean-up, I looked at the clock, 8:26 AM, Shadow was gonna need a bandage change in a few hours, and he was not gonna like it.

12:00 PM. I had lunch early, which was normal for me, and I had prepared a tray for Shadow, Watermelon slices, some milk, toast, and a bowl of blueberries. Doesn't seem like much right? Well when food is served by me you could swear it was blessed by the angels themselves. And since I was going to give Shadow a bandage change too, I decided to milk it and slip a white skirt over my jeans, and I replaced my favorite Warriors T-shirt with an open white coat with a green caduceus symbol on the pocket, and put a little tiara with the red plus symbol on my head. Sister Pasha used an illusionary owl to carry the med kit, which had reusable bandages, ointment, and a few rags.

I walked up to Shadow's room's door and opened it

"hello again~" I chirped in a little sing-song voice, Shadow, who was lying on the bed again, opened one eye and looked at me

"what's with the outfit?" he asked, I just smiled and Sister Pasha's owl hovered over my shoulder, holding the med kit almost threateningly. Shadow raised an eyebrow.

A few minutes later..

"grk" Shadow winced again as I applied ointment to his back, I could only imagine the pain he was in, mostly because being a Werecat gave me Sanctuary-vampire-like healing abilities, you could eat my whole arm off and it would grow back in a matter of seconds.

"told ya so" Sister Pasha teased, she was sitting on the table eating a cat treat

"I've handled worse" Shadow retorted before wincing again. Ointment? Hellishly painful, especially on bare flesh. Before I began rubbing ointment on Shadow's leg, I stroked it to make sure it was healing properly, I didn't want to re-break it again, especially when he was conscious. It seemed to be healing fine, so I went right to the ointment

"hrk" Shadow winced again, clenching his fists and trying as hard as he could to sit still. I soon finished and started re-bandaging him, he looked like he had survived a werewolf attack; there were huge claw marks on his chest and back, one side of his belly looked like something had taken a bite out of it, his right leg was torn like paper, and his left was broken, his upper-left and lower-right arms looked like they had been gnawed on by a pack of hyenas, one ear was ripped and there was a small, shallow scar on the side of his head. He certainly wasn't going anywhere for a while.

"how the bloody hell did you get those wounds?" Sister Pasha asked, Shadow just glared at her and growled "fine, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" she took another bite out of her treat.

"OK, we're done" I said after wrapping the last bandage around his arm, I stuffed the medical equipment back into the kit and stood up, Sister Pasha jumped off the table and followed me out of the room "Enjoy your lunch" I said to Shadow before closing the door behind me. for a few moments there was silence, save for the birds singing outside, then I heard a muffled noise from Shadow's room. He was obviously screaming into his pillow, no surprises there.

.….

Shadow's POV

a few days later...

.….

a few days had passed, I went through that same daily routine; Breakfast, a hellishly painful bandage change right before lunch, then dinner. That Chaos Emerald was practically taunting me now, I had nothing to do except eat, sleep, and go through with that girl covering my wounds with ointment that felt like and army of angry hornets jamming they're stingers into my flesh, makes me want to grit my teeth just thinking about it.

It was nighttime, but I didn't feel like sleeping, so I decided to see if my leg was any better. I slipped out of the bed and stood up, my leg tingled a little but didn't hurt. I guess now was as good a time as ever to grab that Chaos Emerald. I walked over to the dresser and pulled open the top drawer, empty, as well as the middle one, the bottom one held my shoes and gloves though, and they looked brand-new. I slipped them on before going to the door and opening it as quietly as I could, then started looking for the main exit.

It must have been at least half an hour before I found the front door, that girl had a big house. I went through it to see that I was somewhere in a forest, bu not too far from civilization, could see a city in the distance, so I headed for it.

The city was quiet, most people obviously asleep. The Chaos Emerald was definitely here somewhere. I heard something coming from an alleyway that I was passing, I glanced, seeing a pair of maroon snake-like eyes, I quirked an eyebrow. The next thing I knew my face was on the sidewalk and I was being dragged towards the eyes, I was then raised off the ground and came face-to-face with some sort of humanoid creature; it had a snake-like head covered in dark green scales, it had arms but no legs, instead it had a long serpentine tail that was coiled around my legs. I glared at it, it just flicked it's forked tongue at me, then said something in what sounded like a different language before lunging at me with it's mouth wide open, I managed to grab it's jaws and hold it back, but my right arm was starting to throb. I managed to swivel around and throw the thing's head into a wall, causing it's grip to loosen. I landed on my hands and feet, then jumped out of the way as the thing lunged again

"Chaos Spear!" I shouted, throwing a Chaos Spear at it, it hit it's face but didn't do much damage. Either that thing's scales were as hard as rocks, or my Chaos powers had weakened. It lunged at me again and punched me in the face, I fell back and crashed into a pile of boxes, hard, I tried to get up but the thing grabbed me by the neck and hoisted me up. It hissed something in that weird foreign language before opening it's mouth wide again

"excuse me" a feminine voice said from behind, a hand tapping the thing's shoulder "but I think there's something on you're face" the thing whipped it's head around and almost immediately got punched, I fell to the ground and rubbed my neck "it was pain" the voice said, I looked up to see who had come to my rescue to see that pink-haired girl again.

.….

Morgan's POV

.….

"excuse me" I said, tapping the dark-green snake-like creature's shoulder "but I think there's something on you're face" it whipped it's head around and I sucker-punched it, hard, it slammed into a wall "it was pain" I said, I had always wanted to try that. The Naga 'stood' up and hissed at me, it said something incomprehensible, it sounded like it was speaking in Pastletongue, no surprises there, it was a snake-like creature so it was only natural that it would speak in snake language.

"I dunno what you're saying, but if you think you can get away with eating someone under _my _protection then you've got another thing coming" I said, I felt Shadow glare at me, of course he didn't think he needed protection but he was badly wounded and I had a crush on him. The Naga hissed at me again and prepared to lunge, I got into a battle stance.

I wasn't in my usual clothes tonight, instead I wore a deep-blue short-sleeved shirt under a black jacket, tight black pants with thin white horizontal stripes, and forest-green combat boots.

The Naga leaped into the air, mouth open and ready to swallow me like a mouse. But I was a cat, not a mouse. I jumped and delivered a spinning kick to it's chest, it flew to the side a few meters, rolling on the ground before skidding to a stop

"come on, I've seen horses put up a better fight than this" I humphed, then charged towards it in a zig-zag pattern, running almost Sonic-style. The Naga reared up, 'standing' at least 10 feet high, I easily managed to jump up and kick it's face, it fell to the ground but managed to wrap it's tail around my foot and tug me down, but with my cat-like reflexes I landed on all fores belly-side-up then back flipped, tugging the Naga towards me, I waited an instant before thrusting my head upwards and hitting the Naga square in the chin "is this a joke? I thought a Naga like you would be a challenge, but you're just like any old regular snake" I taunted and started laughing, then felt a sharp pain in my chest, I opened my eyes and saw that the Naga had thrust it's arm through my chest, the pain only lasted a second before numbing "how rude" I hissed, then slashed my hand across the Naga's face, it reeled back and looked at me as if I had suddenly grown an extra head. The hole in my chest started closing rather quickly, leaving only a bloody hole in the front and back of my shirt "grabbing the bosom of a young woman, it's a good thing I wasn't wearing my favorite shirt" the Naga hissed something in Pastletongue, obviously in shock at my quick healing. I smirked, my teeth elongated into sharp fangs and my skull stretched forward creating a muzzle, there were sickening cracking sounds as my bones changed they're shapes and sizes, my muscles expanded and my clothes absorbed into my body, my nails lengthened into claws, my hair shortened and brightened in color, my ears stretched up to the top of my head and bright-pink fur pushed its way out of every skin cell of my body. In no less than 10 seconds I was in my Werecat form, if it weren't for my bright coloring I would have looked threatening, but don't judge a book by the color of it's cover.

The Naga was shocked for a moment, but quickly shook it off and lunged at me again, I swatted it to the side like a bug, it hit the wall, hard. I heard the sound of something shattering like glass and Shadow grunt in pain, I glanced over my shoulder and saw that a flower pot had fallen onto the hedgehog's head and he was out like a light. I turned my attention back to the Naga, who was climbing out of the wall it had crashed into, it hissed something before jumping out at me again, I jumped into the air and somersaulted over it, while in mid-air I grabbed it's shoulder, digging my claws in and twisting it, there was a sickening crack and the Naga's arm came off. I landed gracefully and tossed the scaly, dismembered limb aside

"if you wanna keep that tail of yours attached, I suggest you slither back down the hole you came from" I said, my voice now more feral. The Naga hissed at me and slithered away. I humphed and shifted back into my human form, then walked over to Shadow, looking over him for any injuries I only saw a bunch of splinters and a small bruise from the flower pot. I picked him up bridal style and began to jog back to my home.

.….

3rd person's POV

.….

Shadow groaned and blinked open his eyes to see a wooden ceiling, he sat up, rubbing his aching head. He was once again in the guest bedroom of Morgan's house. The door opened and Morgan stepped in with a tray of the usual breakfast

"good morning~" she said in a sing-song voice, as if the events of last night hadn't occurred. Shadow flinched slightly, after seeing what she could do he didn't know whether to trust her or not. She simply placed the tray on the table, though instead of leaving him like she usually did she leaned on the wall and watched him, he stared at her for a moment, before his stomach growled and he averted his gaze to the tray of food. He scooted over to the table and began to eat, occasionally glancing at Morgan.

"don't go running off like that again" she stated flatly after a moment of silence, Shadow just glared at her, she looked straight into his eyes, unaffected by the glare. "I'm just looking out for you" she said, her face showing no emotion, but her greenish-brown eyes were worried.

"I didn't need your help" Shadow growled

"yes you did" Morgan said "if it wasn't for me you'd have been snake food by now" Shadow's glare intensified but she was still unfazed. She was a tough girl. Shadow suddenly clutched the side of his belly, feeling a sharp pain. "you need a bath" Morgan pointed out, Shadow looked at her questioningly.

.….

"**agh!**" Shadow screamed as he was dumped into the bathtub, which was more like a swimming pool than a bathtub. "**what the hell!? This isn't water!**"

"yes it is, well 50% of it anyways" Morgan said sitting down on a chair "the other 50% is ointment" Shadow growled, the water went up to his shoulders and was stinging his wounds like hornets from the depths of hell. Sister Pasha used an illusionary bucket to scoop up some of the water and dump it on the hedgehog's head, causing him to scream again.

"are you trying to kill me?" he asked

"no, I'm trying to do the exact opposite" Morgan stated matter-of-factly

"and how is this supposed to help me?"

"by preventing infections, dummy"

"I'm the ultimate life-form, I can't get sick"

"you may not be able to get sick, but you can still get infections"

"and how do you know that?"

she tapped her nose "super sharp senses, everything has a sent" Shadow growled, then got another bucket of water splashed onto him.

"I'm on a duck" Sister Pasha stated, floating by on a rather large rubber duckie. Silence followed.

"...how did you know I snuck out?" Shadow asked finally

"I'm a light sleeper and can hear a wasp walking on glass" Morgan answered simply

"that's impossible" Shadow retorted

"not if you're a Werecat" Morgan argued

"a what?"

"a Werecat, it's hard to explain what it is, but it's what I am"

"are there any other Werecats?"

"not that I know of"

"were you born one?"

"nope, I got hit with a bolt of red lightning and poof! I'm a creature that isn't supposed to exist"

"_red _lightning?"

"yeah, a lot of people got hit with it and gained some sort of power" Shadow hummed in thought but was interrupted by Sister Pasha dumping another bucket of water on him, he almost whimpered.

"and I suppose that cat's power is the ability to make things appear out of nowhere?" he asked, gesturing towards Sister Pasha.

"nope, it's the ability to create illusions" Morgan answered

"Illusions?" he echoed

"uh-huh, all kinds of illusions ranging from sight, sent, sound, and even touch, they pretty much fool the laws of physics" Shadow glanced at the orange tabby feline, who was currently chasing illusionary fish-like creatures through the pool of a bathtub on her giant rubber duckie which was decorated with shields with the symbols of the Clans on them, Sister Pasha herself had an illusionary viking helmet on her head and was holding a spear in her mouth. An animie sweat drop appeared on Morgan's head "that silly little kitty"

.….

a few weeks later...

Shadow's wounds had mostly healed but he was still in bad shape and his Chaos powers were still weakened, he was allowed to go out but only for a little while and with Sister Pasha accompanying him, sometimes Morgan. Shadow never managed to find the Chaos Emerald though.

Shadow was walking through the forest, towards the Mini-mansion where Morgan lived, a young girl next to him, she had short orange hair with brown highlights and a pair of spikes that looked like cat ears, her eyes were neon-green and her ears were pointed like those of an elf's, she wore an orange long-sleeved shirt, tight reddish-orange pants, a golden-yellow belt that was backwards with the buckle supporting a long strip of orange fabric, and brown shoes with pink soles covered her feet. As they came within range of the mini-mansion, the girl began to fade and sparkle out of existence, leaving only an orange tabby cat in her place.

"Morgan, we're home" Sister Pasha called out once they had walked through the front doors.

"oh, joy" Morgan said boredly from her perch on the back of the couch in front of the large flat-screen TV. Sister Pasha Scurried over and leaped onto the table, Shadow just walked over, limping slightly due to his still-broken leg, which had been re-broken during his encounter with the Naga. He flopped face-first onto the couch and just lay there, as he usually did when he got back. The only sounds that followed were the sounds of the TV and Morgan.

"Inu-Yasha!"

"boring"

"For a bag of nutritious beets"

"seen it"

"Ed stuck them to the wall with chewed up Cunkie Puffs!"

"how is this even possible?"

"maybe it's because you're ugly?"

"lame"

"hey sis, how'd you get you're Cutie mark?"

"seen it"

"Zero commands you-"

"yawn"

"in other news a teenage boy with unusually rubber-like limbs has been sighted near the Peach Creek suburbs"

"why not over here so I can do something?"

"bite my shiny metal ass"

"you're ass isn't shiny Bender"

"_Deception~ an outrage~ disgrace~ for shame~_"

"ugh, there's nothing good on" Morgan growled in defeat. a few minutes of silence, save for the song that was playing on the TV, passed, Morgan grew drowsy and soon fell asleep, she rolled off of the back of the couch and onto Shadow's belly, causing him to jolt awake

"hey, get off me" he growled, trying to push her of, but she kept snuggling up to him "I thought she was a light sleeper"

"she is, unless she falls asleep from boredom" Sister Pasha said. Shadow growled again and kept trying to push the sleeping Werecat off. She began to gently claw his belly, which caused him to stop, it didn't hurt, it felt nice actually, he soon relaxed and drifted into sleep himself as a new song began to play on the TV

"_in a perfect world~ one we've never known~_"

"you saw nothing" Sister Pasha whispered to the camera, the camera man gave her a thumbs up.

.….

Shadow slept peacefully that night, but was interrupted from his slumber by the door opening, he opened one eye to see Morgan, she gazed at him with a strange look in her eyes. She walked towards Shadow and crawled onto the bed, creeping towards the ebony hedgehog. It creeped him out a little so he scooted away, but she just kept crawling towards him, he scooted back until there wasn't any bed left and he fell to the floor, she loomed over him, gazing into his eyes, he rolled away and sat up, she crawled closer to him, not taking her eyes off of his. He back up until he hit the wall and she just kept coming, with that same creepy look in her eyes, she put her hands on his belly and began to gently claw him as she leaned closer to his face, Shadow was frozen, not knowing what to do or what she would do to him, he was even for shocked when she planted her lips onto his.

Shadow gasped and his eyes flew open, he sat up, breathing heavily in a cold sweat. He was still on the king-sized bed in the guest bedroom.

'_a dream_' he thought, he slumped back onto the fluffy cotton filled pillow and sighed. '_but.. it seemed so real.. what could this mean?_' Shadow's eyes began to close again as he drifted off to sleep

.….

[End Chapter]

**Author's note: finnaly! It's done! W00T! Oh yeah! I'm on a roll! :3**

**Heather: and yet you haven't updated any of you're other FanFics.**

**why do you have to ruin the mood Heather? Ugh.. anyways, I hope you all liked this, there will be more coming soon..ish.. if my lazy-assnes doesn't get in the way.. but yeah, you should also go check out Hector Railway's FanFiction: Red Lightning, which will include Shadow and Morgan soon. this FanFiction will include backstories for the EEnE cast in later Chapters. So bye for now.**

**Jenny: I'm sensing a spark of love from our black hedgie**


End file.
